1. Field of the Invention
A serious problem has existed in the radiation sensor field in that detectors such as IR (infrared) detectors do not all have a constant DC output for the same level of input energy. This inconsistency of detector function is a result of the inherent nature of detectors. Irregardless of manufacturing control, the DC characteristics of the detectors in any group varies when the detectors are arranged in an array and read out for display, the inconsistency of characteristics resulting in streaks in the display. A further problem with CCD circuits is that circuit inconsistencies result in charges from different columns of an array having different DC levels. Accordingly, an arrangement that would compensate for detector and circuit inconsistencies such as in a scanned detector array utilizing CCD (Charge Coupled Device) processing would be a substantial advance in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior arrangements are known to overcome the problem of the inconsistency of detectors in an array except by testing a number of detectors and selection of individual detectors so that they have approximately similar DC characteristics.